Shiera Blacktyde
Shiera Blacktyde is the eldest child of Lorren and Delena Blacktyde. Known to be as coarse as the sea, Shiera continues to follow the Old Way by raiding merchant ships that come too close to the Iron Islands and paying the Iron Price. She is a captain in her own right and commands many of the vessels in the Blacktyde's fleet. Shiera is known to be hot-headed, she constantly acts without thinking of the consequences. Though quick action at sea can save lives, Shiera's temper usually causes her to stir up trouble instead of preventing it. When words won't do the trick, she resolved to use violence to solve most of her problems. Recent Events Seventh Era Shiera learns that her father, Lorren Blacktyde, has promised her to Victarion Harlaw and tentatively agrees to the meet the Harlaw heir. In the past, many of her suitors did not follow the Old Way causing Shiera to dispense of them without a second thought. When she tries to escape her fate by leaving the island, her mother, Delena Blacktyde, appeals to her daughter saying that motherhood is just another adventure that is equally as rewarding as any upon the sea. Reluctantly, Shiera agrees to play fair and decides to meet Victarion. Upon the arrival of House Harlaw, Shiera is disappointed at the sad state of Victarions appearance. While she remains critical of him, Shiera appreciates that he is as pleased with the arrangement as she. The lack of interest in his gaze leads her to believe that she will easily be forgotten after bearing him an heir. On the evening of the Harlaw's arrival, Shiera finds Victarion attempting to steal one of her ships. Once he reveals his plans to go home, she gladly accompanies him back to Harlaw not wanting to part with her vessel. After leaving the island, a storm comes and the two work together to stay afloat. Though the struggled hard, the storm wins out capsizing the boat and stranding them on a sandbar. The next morning, a fishing boat comes to save them allowing Shiera and Victarion to steal the ship and continue to Harlaw. The experience creates a bond between the two and Shiera finds she can respect him more after their sail together. Once the Harlaw's return to their island, Lorren tells Shiera his plans to call for a moot to cast out the Greyjoys as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. He explains that her marriage to Victarion is part of an alliance, telling Sheria her part is one of the most important in the plan. Understanding the grander plan at play, Shiera leaves to gain the support of other houses while using the excuse of the wedding to hide true mission. Eighth Era As Shiera prepares for her wedding to Victarion, she continues to feel uneasy about marrying for the sake of an alliance. Her brother tries to comfort her, saying that she is lucky to have everything planned out and gives her a gift of strong wine. The trip to Harlaw Island goes quickly, allowing her mother to fret about the details of the wedding. Shiera watches on, guilty that she feels no joy from the preparations. The wedding goes off so quickly, Shiera has no time to register the ceremony. At the feast, she speaks with Quella Volmark and is gifted a pair of battle axes. The two talk about Heyla and Shiera offers her support to the Volmark whenever she may need it hoping to gain her support in the upcoming moot. Quotes Victarion could tell that his betrothed was about as pleased with the arrangement as he was. - '''Victarion Harlaw''' ''"The sea doesn’t call to her like it does to you and I." - Masha Greyjoy '' ''“Ahh, You’re right though, Victarion’s one I can respect, there’s iron in his veins and his bride too, from what I’ve seen she could kill any greenlander knight. - Euron Goodbrother ''